


Bugs and Guzma Snippets

by Magikarp_Karp, Mika_Zuki



Series: Bugs and Guzma [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mewtwo is a doctor, Snippets of whatever, Until i get back in the groove, just little stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Zuki/pseuds/Mika_Zuki
Summary: Snippets from The Other Trainer verse.Mostly to get me back into this universe and give a bit of background.THERE ARE SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM!
Relationships: Mewtwo & original trainer
Series: Bugs and Guzma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778014
Kudos: 8





	1. Mewtwo

Mewtwo waved his hand over the egg. The little red capsule glowed slightly.

_ "Healthy." _

He handed the egg back to the relieved Charizard. She grumbled her thanks and swept away once more.

Mewtwo smiled to himself. Becoming a doctor was worth every bit of medical school pain. He traveled the regions to help the wild pokémon who didn't trust humans. Sometimes he visited more well known places.

Like now.

Another, larger Charizard came up with a violent sneeze. Mewtwo shielded himself from the flames and chuckled.

Charicific Valley was filled with Charizard, wild and not. He gazed around at the cliffs before examining the old male. Just a cold.

  
  
  


Mewtwo checked his messages. There were two new messages from an unknown number. He opened it.

**Kaito,**

**Made it to Alola. Going to find a Wimpod in the morning. If you haven't visited yet, it's beautiful here. I highly recommend coming.**

**Luca**

The second one read:

**Nevermind. The people are bigoted jerks. I'd stay away from humanity if you visit.**

**Luca**

Mewtwo frowned. He hadn't checked his mail in a week. What had happened?


	2. Elsewhere

He stared at the reports in front of him. His agents had sent a mess of papers in multiple languages instead of their usual code. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

He is a bad man. He knew it well. Being a crime lord took a lot of time to build up to, and you can't give in to soft urges when it suits you.

He just wished that he could have been a good father in spite of this.

His child was traveling the world. He often got reports on how the boy was doing from his various spies. The boy had grown into a magnificent trainer, despite managing such a weak type. But it seemed that he had disappeared from his spies view. How the boy managed it, the man did not know.

Even a bad father would like to know when his child gets in trouble. He hoped the boy would pop up again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background. Luca is of the opinion that everybody deserves a name, even if they don't really use it. I decided that in this verse Mewtwo (Kaito) is a very smart individual. We know that he managed to rebuild the cloning machines that he destroyed before, and I'm of the opinion that anybody who gains a friend of the sort that Luca is will take a turn and make their life different.


End file.
